Shopkeeper (Icebreaker)
The Shopkeeper is an interactive character in Icebreaker: A Viking Voyage. Appearance The shopkeeper appears as an old, tall viking with a long beard, cloak, and hood. Game information The shopkeeper is encountered throughout the game, found in levels running a a shop. He appears on [[Troll Marsh#Level 13C: Finger of the Gods|Troll Marsh level 13C Finger of the Gods]], [[Troll Marsh#Level 19B: Magnet of the Gods|Troll Marsh level 19B Magnet of the Gods]], and [[Under Dwell#Level 3B: Gravity Gods|Under Dwell level 3B Gravity Gods]]. His shop appears as a boat with a shelf that have the symbols that represent a God Power, this shelf having a upwards slanted roof and a sign titled "SHOPPE" on the front of the boards of this roof. The Shopkeeper sells God Powers in-game for real money. In terms of use, The Shopkeeper is not known to perform any other useful service other than the sale of God Powers, although it is likely he is the only character in the game that sells God Powers, and the only way they can be obtained. On the levels the shopkeeper appears in, the level is usually built around one God Power, this power being the one the shopkeeper gives the player for free. Quotes [[Troll Marsh#Level 13C: Finger of the Gods|Troll Marsh level 13C Finger of the Gods]] *'Shopkeeper:' Welcome to my shop, friend! *'Icebreaker:' No time for shopping, I'm on an important quest! *'Shopkeeper:' Ah... so you will not find use for my 'god powers' then? *'Icebreaker:' Ohhh... God Powers!? *'Shopkeeper:' Look what just came in today... *'Shopkeeper:' FINGER -OF THE GODS!- *'Shopkeeper:' With this mighty power you can drag vikings around the screen! *'Icebreaker:' Sounds... erm... pretty useful actually! *'Shopkeeper:' So what do you say? Shall I put you down for a barrelfull? *'Icebreaker:' Erm... how many gold coins are we talking about here exactly? *'Shopkeeper:' Haha 'gold coins' You will need them for the gatekeeper! *'Shopkeeper:' I only accept real money, friend! *'Icebreaker:' Wha! In-app purchase! *'Icebreaker:' I knew this game was too cheap to be true! *'Shopkeeper:' Purely optional friend. Look, I'll tell you what I'm going to do... *'Shopkeeper:' Have this one on me! Player gets 1 Finger of the Gods. *'Shopkeeper:' Just go up there and click on it... Go on, it won't bite! Player taps on the icon for Finger of the Gods. Finger of the Gods is now activated for the level. *'Shopkeeper:' I have set up this level specially. *'Shopkeeper:' When you're ready, try dragging that viking to your boat! End of level *'Shopkeeper:' So what do ya think? *'Icebreaker:' I FEEL SOOO... POWERFUL! *'Shopkeeper:' Well I'm around anytime you want to buy some. *'Shopkeeper:' Just tap the handy shop icon in the corner and I'll bring my shop to you! [[Troll Marsh#Level 19B: Magnet of the Gods|Troll Marsh level 19B Magnet of the Gods]] Beginning of level *'Shopkeeper:' Welcome to my shop, friend! *'Shopkeeper:' Have you ever found yourself looking at gold that is just out of reach? *'Icebreaker:' It's like... you read my mind! *'Shopkeeper:' Does it bother you when a gatekeeper asks for a toll and you're a little short? *'Icebreaker:' Hell yeah! *'Shopkeeper:' What would you say if I said I had the answer? *'Icebreaker:' Tell me! Tell me! *'Shopkeeper:' Introducing... *'Shopkeeper:' -THE MAGNET- OF THE GODS! *'Shopkeeper:' Simply activate this handy god power and make that pesky gold come to you! *'Icebreaker:' Whoooooah! *'Shopkeeper:' Try it today for free in this special promotional trial! Player gets 1 Magnet of the Gods. *'Shopkeeper:' Just click the button in the corner and all this can be yours! Player taps on the icon for Magnet of the Gods. Magnet of the Gods is now activated for the level. *'Shopkeeper:' Don't be shy, friend... *'Shopkeeper:' Go ahead and try it out on this specially set up, typical everyday scenario! End of level *'Shopkeeper:' So what do ya think? *'Icebreaker:' I can feel the money already! *'Shopkeeper:' Just remember, if you want this power... *'Shopkeeper:' All you have to do is click the shop button... *'Shopkeeper:' And I will bring my shop to you! [[Under Dwell#Level 3B: Gravity Gods|Under Dwell level 3B Gravity of the Gods]] After completing the level Shopkeeper: So what do ya think? Icebreaker: Tilt tilt! Tilt tilt! Shopkeeper: Ok ok , I can see you're excited! When you're ready, just come by the shop. Description From the Ice Breaker iOS website's Character page: Throughout the game you will come across the Shopkeeper. He is a businessman…you can think of him as a cross between a used car salesman and a self-help guru….erm nice…yeah he is the sort of businessman you might not always want cold calling you at 7:30 when you’re eating your dinner! He has his uses though he is able to sell you some pretty nifty ‘god powers’ that will help you in the game…can you resist his ‘amazing’ offers and his compelling sales banter? Gallery File:Ib_update-fingerofthegods.png|The Shopkeeper to the left of the Viking under the effect of Finger of the Gods More characters update blog.png|The Shopkeeper's mini sprite (bottom left) Notes charging real money?" }} Category:Ice Breaker series Category:Characters Category:Side characters Category:Male characters Category:Shops